Teenagers
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony knew how it was being a teenager. All those weird days and hormones. But he never knew he would have to console his own daughter about them.


Teenagers…

**I don't know. I just got this random one-shot… So yeah! **** Haha… I got it after reading SilverPedals1402's Baby Phase story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA.**

"DADDY!" Lisa called. Lisa was about fifteen years old and was at that stage in her life where she felt as though her parents didn't care about her. Her mom, Pepper, was so beautiful that she was just jealous of her. Her mom didn't seem to have aged a year, other than those random silver hairs on her head.

Lisa's father, was just the same. Tony Stark just seemed to have never aged a bit. His dark black hair remained the same, and his electric blue eyes never seemed to have lost its beautiful luster. Lisa was just jealous, couldn't she have been as beautiful as her mom? Or as amazing as her dad?

"Lisa? Is something wrong?" Tony called from downstairs. It was a Saturday morning, and Tony knew the routine. Lisa wouldn't come down for breakfast until after everyone finished his or her breakfast. Tommy, Tony's young son (he was ten years old), was always around Tony. He invented stuff as Tony did, and actually had the same interests as Tony did.

Tommy had red hair, with a tinge of black, and dark brown with blue speckled eyes. Unlike Lisa, Tommy was more of a mix of both Tony and Pepper. Lisa was more of a Tony look- a-like. She had dark black hair that reached down the middle of her back. At the end, it was tinged with red like Pepper. She had Tony's eyes too, those beautiful blue eyes.

"DADDY!" Lisa screamed again. Pepper looked from the stove, her eyebrows raised, from Tony to the stairs.

"What?" Tony asked, placing down his fork. Pepper made chocolate chip pancakes, and Tony wouldn't miss that for the world.

"Go talk to her. She wouldn't call you that many times… She doesn't even talk to you." Pepper said. "Tommy, why don't you finish re-building your phone?" Pepper added. Tommy instantly stuffed his face with the pancakes and rushed down the basement to the lab.

"Pepper…. Lisa is a girl. I'm a… guy. I can't-" Tony was interrupted.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Lisa called again. Pepper and Tony instantly stopped what they were doing and ran up the stairs. Lisa's door was open a little, revealing the golden colored paint from the inside. Lisa absolutely loved the color yellow, and any other shade that related to that color.

"Lisa, sweetie, are you okay?" Tony said bursting into the room. Lisa had her face buried into her yellow pillow. She was crying, and her phone was thrown across the room, broken and shattered. The parents exchanged looks and went to sit down on Lisa's queen bed. Tony placed a hand on her back, and rubbed it, making small circles on her back.

"No… Daddy…" She then threw herself off the bed and flew into her father's arms. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and buried her face into his neck. Tony, stunned, looked from his wife and then back to Lisa. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Lisa, darling, what's the matter?" Pepper said, running fingers through her daughter's beautiful black hair.

"I'm ugly. I'M UGLY! I hate myself! Why…?" Lisa cried. She dug her nails into her father's back, making him yelp. Pepper scooted closer to her daughter and wrapped an arm around both Tony and Lisa.

"Sweetie. Lisa…. What do you mean you're ugly?" Pepper said softly. "Sweetheart, have you looked in the mirror at all? Darling…"

Lisa pulled away and looked at her father. Tony couldn't help but gasp. Her daughter was beautiful… and that was his daughter, his daughter he could brag about. "Daddy? Am I beautiful? Tell me the truth!"

Tony, no doubt, knew what was happening. It was the same thing Pepper did when she was about Lisa's age.

_"TONY!" Pepper shouted. She came in running into the armory. She flung herself onto him and began crying. Tony held onto Pepper afraid that something had happened._

_ "Pepper what's wrong?" He asked whispering into her ear._

_ "I'm ugly…. I'm so, so ugly…. I hate my life." Pepper started pouring her eyes out now, her face coated with a small layer of tears. Tony looked at her face, cupping it with his hands, and stared at her. He wiped the tears away, using both his thumb and his index finger. He then proceeded on kissing her forehead, cheeks, and lastly her lips. He placed his lips firmly on hers, making all her fears and misery's disappearing. _

_ When he pulled away he looked at her, once again, firmly making her look into his eyes. "Pepper, you are the prettiest girl on the planet. No, you are beautiful, you are a princess in my eyes. Why in the world did you think you were ugly?" He asked softly pecking her lips. Pepper sighed._

_ "Teenager hormones I guess…. You think I am that beautiful?" Pepper asked._

_ "You have no idea."_

Tony only smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead and cheeks. "Sweetie, Lisa… If I were a boy at Tomorrow Academy in your grade, I would not hesitate in asking you out on a date. But, as you can tell I am your father, and I am happily married. Lisa Primrose Stark, you are an angel. And I'm proud to call you my daughter." Tony finished.

"There were plenty of boys asking me out. But, that doesn't make me beautiful does it? I'm plenty ugly aren't I? Why do you think I'm beautiful?" Lisa asked. But both Tony and Pepper looked at her with a surprised expression on their faces.

"How many guys asked you... guys asked you out? You never told me!" Pepper said. Within and instant, Tony was thrown to the floor of Lisa's room. He looked up shocked, at both his wife and daughter as they went onto a long conversation of every boy that ever asked her out.

Lisa crossed her legs on her yellow comforter and began smiling and laughing at every comment her mother threw at her about a boy that asked her out.

"HE DID NOT!" Pepper yelled throwing her hands up. Lisa laughed and nodded. Tony stood, and dusted off his long red, pajama pants. He needed his son now, girls confused him and will always continue to confuse him. At least, when Tony is with Tommy, they can talk about Quantum physics and the velocity and frequency of cell phone signals. Anything but talking about guys asking his daughter out.

"Teenagers.." Tony murmured as he walked out of the room. He heard Lisa and Pepper laughing back at his statement.

**This ended much worse than I thought it would, sorry about that! **** Please review! I have other small one-shot ideas….! I hope they can get out there soon! **** REVIEW! **


End file.
